


Le goûter d'anniversaire

by Nasharum



Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass Dies, Good Draco Malfoy, Humor, M/M, Missing Ginny, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Juste un goûter d'anniversaire chez les Potter. Draco voudrait être partout ailleurs mais Scorpius s'amuse. Et tout Malfoy qu'il est, il ne peut rien refuser à son fils. Même de passer du temps entouré de Gryffondor et d'enfants bruyants.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978186
Kudos: 9





	Le goûter d'anniversaire

Draco Malfoy avait accepté l’invitation de « goûter d’anniversaire » que lui avait envoyé Potter.

Albus et Scorpius semblaient bien s’entendre à Poudlard et que ne ferait-il pas pour son fils chéri.

Comme par exemple être dans une maison bancale et hideuse entouré de marmots braillard et roux… Mais Scorpius avait l’air de s’amuser.

Il ne s’était plus amusé depuis…

Draco vit Harry Potter passer entre les enfants avec un gâteau à donner du diabète à un enfant de 11 ans. Il se retenait de pousser Scorpius loin de ce poison mortel appelé sucrerie.

Scorpius souriait à Albus Potter en lui tendant des feutres de couleur pour une frise commune. Son petit ange blond avait soutenu ne pas être aussi doué qu’Albus pour dessiner…

Oui, leurs deux marmots en étaient à se lancer des politesses en s’appelant par leur surnom et leurs prénoms.

Scorpius rougit presque quand le monstre de Potter le complimenta sur ses derniers dessins du cours de Binns.

Draco regardait les autres parents discuter entre eux ou avec leurs enfants. Dans le jardin, sous la tonnelle, les chaises et les tables remplies de victuailles et de cotillons, Potter et Weasley avaient tendu la frise finie des enfants en lévitation.

Albus avait un sacré coup de crayon, il devait l’admettre.

Les marmots, maintenant désœuvrés, avaient vite retrouvé leur côté... Envahissant, bruyant mais surtout gesticulant.

Et ça ne semblait pas déranger les parents indignes qui servaient de garde chiourme un peu plus loin, aussi déconcentrés qu’un Gryffondor en cours de Binns.

Surement bien plus intéressés de parler de leur dernière sortie, de parler de leurs enfants. Pourquoi dès que vous aviez un enfant TOUT devait toujours tourner autour des enfants ?

Leur rire l’agaça et il serra la mâchoire toujours droit dans un coin de la tonnelle immobile et imperturbable.

Il vit Potter quitter le groupe des soi-disant adultes responsables avec le sourire et en échangeant une dernière blague qui les fit tous rire.

Pauvre con.

Potter prit un verre de whisky pur feu et une nouvelle assiette de gâteau. Que Merlin ait pitié de son cholestérol, le mec qui a survécu allait bientôt trépasser à cause de malbouffe…

Potter vint vers lui calmement, murmurant à peine le sort sans baguette pour ramener deux chaises.

Ce qu’il pouvait avoir envie de lui foutre au fondement son foutu bout de bois qu’il se payait le luxe de trimbaler inutilement…

Draco avait envie de lui dire sa façon de penser mais il le fit seulement mentalement, un Malfoy ne faisait pas un esclandre au milieu d’un goûter d’anniversaire.

Pauvre gros con fois deux.

Avec le sourire, Potter plaça les chaises.

« Installe-toi. »

Non, j’aime rester debout te toisant de mes 3 cm de plus. C’est puéril, je sais, mais j’ai au moins gagné ce duel entre nous.

« Allez Malfoy, Scorpius s’amuse alors détend toi juste un peu. Whisky ? »

Je le toise neutre et prend simplement l’assiette de gâteau.

« Je ne bois pas. Et cette chose tuerait un être vivant en bonne santé en moins de trois minutes. »

Harry ricane.

« J’ai suivi la recette d’Albus scrupuleusement. C’est sucré et gras mais c’est pas mauvais, je te jure. » Et comme une connivence à mi-voix sans me regarder dans les yeux, il ajoute à cela :  
« Par contre, n’en mange qu’une seule part. »

Je hausse mon sourcil.

Potter est déroutant.

Même s’il l’a toujours été.

Je prends le gâteau et commence à manger. Ce n’est pas désagréable mais c’est du sucre dans une crème au beurre grasse…  
Ce truc calerait une personne anorexique à vie.

« C’est...étrange. » Je murmure à mon hôte.

« Je te l’accorde. »

Je vois le regard changer un peu pendant une seconde… puis revenir à la normale.

« Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Ginny en pâtisserie. »

Je m’assois et il fait la même chose à côté de moi. Feintant de regarder les enfants, chacun est concentré sur le lointain.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire à ça.

Y a-t-il quelque chose à dire à ça ?

Un jour, Ginevra Weasley a pris ses affaires et a disparu.

La presse en a parlé longtemps, Potter a lancé des centaines d’annonces pour la retrouver … Sans succès.

Il reprend, le dos un peu moins droit.

« Toutes mes condoléances pour Astoria. »

Je me fige, surpris qu'il me les présente. Mais je finis par acquiescer.

« Ne te sens pas obliger de casser l’ambiance folle de l’anniversaire de ton fils Potter. »

C’est peut-être abrupt mais Scorpius sourit et rit enfin. Rien ne doit le détourner de sa joie aujourd’hui !

Il se reprend.

« Tu as raison, désolé. Alors qu’est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Je penche à peine la tête.

« Nous allons vraiment faire semblant de discuter comme de vieux amis alors que tu souhaiterais simplement être partout ailleurs qu’ici ? »

Harry Potter soupire à côté de moi en m’envoyant un regard mi noir mi amusé.

« Ton foutu caractère de cochon m’avait presque manqué tiens. Oui, je suis là pour discuter avec toi. Durant Poudlard, étrangement, on était toujours là l’un pour l’autre quelle que soit la manière et la raison… Il me semblait que, depuis, on avait grandi et qu’on pouvait peut-être discuter comme des adultes au lieu de s’envoyer des insultes à la tronche, non ? »

Je perçois son agacement qui fait écho en moi.

« Certes. »

Je laisse volontairement un blanc pour reprendre calmement.

« Je gère la fortune Malfoy et Black, dans des fonds d’investissement… Quelques institutions caritatives et plusieurs entreprises internationales. Mais tu n’es pas très branché politique ou économie alors évitons des échanges creux et inintéressants sur ce sujet veux-tu bien ? »

Je le vois soupirer, vaincu.

« OK mais on va pas discuter de grand choses du coup… »

« Parle donc de toi Potter, tu aimes ça. »

Je reçois un regard noir et clairement énervé ce coup-ci. Mais il ne dit rien. Je regarde les monstruosités badigeonnées de crème dessert crier et courir après un ballon. Encore un truc moldu.

Scorpius court comme les autres avec le sourire et frappe la balle qui fonce dans un but. Un Malfoy sait être parfait même dans ce qui est nouveau… Mon fils me remplit de fierté.

« C’est dur sans Ginny mais au moins James, Albus et Lily s’amusent. »

Je grogne.

« Ne pense pas que je vais faire ton psychomage Potter… »

Il relève la tête, qu’il avait basse, pour faire la moue en me fixant. Il finit par chuchoter.

« Pourtant si je me souviens bien, à une époque, les confidences sur l’oreiller ne te dérangeaient pas. »

Je crois que si je n’étais pas aussi maître de moi, j’aurais été livide et l’aurais giflé. On avait décidé de ne jamais en parler ailleurs que dans la salle sur demande !

« Cette époque est révolue. » Je grogne.

Je l’observe du coin de l’œil, il a l’air blessé et triste. Mais ce n’est pas MOI qui ai mis fin à ces entrevues …

Il soupire.

« C’était une énorme erreur. »

Je serre la mâchoire. Dire que j’y avais cru tout au fond de moi.

Je susurre, énervé.

« Oui, une énorme erreur qui ne se reproduira plus. ».

J’ai mis des années à me remettre de cette rupture.

Oserais-je dire qu’à cette époque, Potter me connaissait mieux que mes propres amis ?

J’ose.

Je lui avais donné mon cœur et mon corps sur un plateau et ce gros connard l’a simplement fait valser par la fenêtre à cause de ses états d’âme de héros à la con.

Bel enculé.

Beau mais un enculé quand même !

Je ferme les yeux, blessé. Même après plus de dix ans, la blessure n’est toujours pas vraiment cicatrisée.

« Draco ? »

Je rouvre mes yeux gris orage assassinant sur place ce monstre qui a piétiné mon cœur à l’époque, je le vois déglutir.

« Je ... Je voulais dire, ma plus grosse connerie ça a été notre séparation. Je… je n’ai aucune excuse mais je voulais m’excuser. »

« Ça n’as plus d’importance Potter. »

Il me fixe et se redresse.

« Visiblement, si. Tu es toujours en colère contre moi. Je l’ai mérité, j’ai été con et aveugle. »

Bien pour une fois, nous sommes d’accord, tu es un con.

« Tu me dis ça simplement par ce que tu te sens seul et perdu sans Weasley. »

Il esquisse une moue.

« OK, je mérite ta vengeance, j’imagine. Mais si tu me détestes à ce point, pourquoi tu es là ? »

Je me détends en regardant Scorpius s’amuser.

« Il est heureux avec ses amis. Je sais à quel point les amis sont importants dans la vie. »

Harry fixe mon fils visiblement surpris de ma réponse.

Je l’ai appris avec toi Potter, les amis font soulever des montagnes. Des amis et de l’amour. Et on ne trouve pas des amis ou de l’amour quand on ne sort pas de son manoir…

« Tu… tu as des nouvelles de tes amis ? »

Il a chuchoté la question mais elle me frappe comme un uppercut contre mon cœur.

« Non. »

C’était froid, voire même glacial, mais depuis les procès des mangemorts, je n’ai aucune nouvelle de Théo ni de Blaise. Pansy a fui dans un lointain pays sans donner aucune nouvelle à qui que ce soit.

Je n’avais plus que ma mère puisque Lucius s’était fait rattraper par la justice et avait écopé de la peine de mort pour évasion. Et tu n’étais pas là.

Poudlard n’était pas si loin dans nos souvenir mais j’étais seul.

Je le sens à peine effleurer mon bras qu’il nous fait transplaner.

« Je ne suis plus ta chose ! » je crie alors qu’il nous a emmené pas si loin mais à l’écart dans la campagne loin de tout.

Il pose simplement sa main sur ma joue.

« Tu pleures et je sais à quel point tu détestes ça en public. »

Je reste coi.

Maintenant, je sens les larmes en train de couler sur mes joues. Je les efface, agacé.

« C’est bon. » Je grogne pour la forme mais il s’approche, sa main a glissé de ma joue à mon cou.

« Je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer. »

Je le repousse doucement.

« C’est trop tard Potter. » je murmure.

« Pour les petits garçons que nous étions au milieu de la guerre, oui. Mais pour les deux adultes que nous sommes devenus penses-tu que ça pourrait marcher ? »

Je cligne des yeux, un peu, surpris de la tournure des choses.

« Potter... » je grogne une nouvelle fois.

« Je sais, mais c’est toi mon grand amour et j’ai été tellement con de pas le voir avant. »

« On est d’accord Potter, tu es le roi des cons. »

Il ricane tout proche de ma bouche.

« Je sais. Le seul qui me connaît par cœur c’est toi. Ça a toujours été toi. »

« De belles paroles pour un bel enculé. » je susurre. Tu gémis, un peu outré, tout en acquiesçant mes paroles.

« Je ne suis pas aussi parfait qu’un Malfoy. Apprends-moi. »

Il m’embrasse toujours aussi bien ce con.

Peu à peu, je fonds.

Parce que je sais que je l’aime toujours cet enculé.

Je me détache de lui, l’air vaguement agacé.

« Tu ne peux pas accepter un refus hein… Saint Potter. »

Aie, j’ai touché un point sensible par ce qu’il baisse le regard honteux et me prend simplement la main le regard un peu au sol.

« Désolé. Je… j’ai l’impression d’avoir 17 ans quand tu es dans le coin. Je me comporte comme un idiot, j’essaye de te faire réagir et je suis blessant les trois quarts du temps. Au moins, quand je t’embrasse, je ne dis pas de conneries ou de choses qui te font du mal. »

Un chaton perdu me laisserait de marbre mais Potter a toujours été Potter. Je pose ma main sur sa joue.

« Ferme la Potter, tu es vraiment pitoyable. »

Je vois son regard remonter vers mon visage et flamboyer de surprise.

« Comme tu veux. »

Je l’embrasse, parce que Potter, c’est et ce sera toujours Harry dans mon cœur.

Et que cet enculé a volé mon cœur il y a longtemps.


End file.
